


After "Civil War"

by Bisexual_hawk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton-centric, Clint Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_hawk/pseuds/Bisexual_hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when team Cap was brought to the cells. Clint refuses to watch Wanda wearing the collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After "Civil War"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic. Its very short, I want to know if I should continue or not:)
> 
> (English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes!)

It wasn’t until they were brought in to the cells that Clint understood how much bullshit this was. Him, Wanda, Sam and Scott were shoved into the room and the guards were about to remove their handcuffs. 

Clint looked over to Wanda with concern in his eyes as his brain was trying to register what was happening. Everything had happened so fast and Wanda had been quiet for too long now, way too long. “hey, you OK?” He tried to ask her. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but was shut immediately.

“no talking” a guard said, pulling Clint back. The archer fought the urge to to fight back, but knew to shut his mouth. He sighed as the handcuffs were off, and rubbed his wrists. He was about to step into his cell, but a horrible sight caught his eyes.

Five guards were coming down the hall and one of them held a….no. The guard was holding what seemed to be some sort of collar. A shock collar. Clint stopped completely in his way and looked over to Wanda. She was still not in her cell like Sam and Scott and was. “Hey, what are you doing with that?” Clint shouted, panic going through his system.

With a smirk, the man holding the collar went over to Wanda while opening it. “Gotta have some control of this animal” the man chuckled as he brought the collar to Wanda’s neck. She flinched and tried to get away, but two guards grabbed her by her shoulders. “Hey! Don’t you touch her!” Clint shouted and tried to run to her but was yanked back and shoved into the wall behind him.

He fought back, but a kick to the abdomen made him double over . He was already injured after the battle and was in no good shape to fight. It still didn’t stop him though. He looked up and placed a hit on one of the guard’s face as he once again tried to get to Wanda. No way they would put a collar on her. He was taken by surprise when a kick to his leg made him fall on his knees. “Clint!” Wanda shrieked worried. The man walked over to Clint, still holding the collar. He kicked the archer in the face, making him fall on his back. Clint grunted and looked at the man hovering above him. “What, you want this on instead, little bird?” The man asked while holding up the collar, clearly annoyed.

“My, you’re kinky today, huh?” Clint responded with a smirk, still on the ground. The guard smiled slightly and looked over to the other guards. “He’s all your’s.” He told them and went back to Wanda.

sHIT. Clint knew what was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if I should continue!(and maybe if you like Clint!whump)


End file.
